


Feel

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi try and make time to see each other, in spite of conflicting schedules





	

Bodhi is soft and warm, Cassian takes note of this as he buries his face in his neck. Cassian had never been one to show affection but Bodhi brings out a different side of him. Every touch invites more touching. Kissing while not a new experience, it was certainly something he never had time for. He had devoted his time and energy and his passion into the rebellion and to the cause. There was nothing more important than that,at least up until now.

Bodhi finds himself, wanting to hold Cassian’s hand. More and more frequently, he would find an excuse to touch Cassian’s hand. His hands were hard and rough with calluses, formed from past experiences. As time went on, they began to see less and less of each other. Bodhi would be preoccupied with a cargo run or fetching supplies. Cassian would be stuck at a meeting with the other rebel leaders planning their next move. 

They barely had time to themselves, so what time they did have. Bodhi made sure, they wasted no time. 

After being weeks apart, Cassian had missed Bodhi. The rebellion was always first priority in his mind of course but he still couldn’t help but think about the former imperial pilot. Cassian had been worried how he would fit into the rebellion being a defector. He seemed to have no problems acclimating and had even made friends with a few of the other pilots.

Cassian watched from a distance before approaching Bodhi, his eyes lingered on one of the pilots placing a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. Cassian stopped short and noticed that for the first time in a long time Bodhi was smiling, his heart skipped a beat. 

He had temporarily lost his ability to speak, he could only stare at Bodhi’s marvelous grin. He watched as Bodhi waved the other pilots goodbye and made his way over to Cassian. Bodhi quickly took Cassian’s hand and lead him to an isolated corner of the hangar. 

Bodhi leaned in for a kiss, Cassian met him in the middle. Every kiss was a reminder, of their relationship, of the things they felt when they were together. 

“You’re acclimating well” Cassian remarked as Bodhi started to undo the top buttons on his shirt

“Isn’t it great? I didn’t think the rebellion would have me.”

Cassian cupped his cheek, “Why wouldn’t they? You’ve more than proven yourself”

Running a finger all along his jaw, Cassian could feel the coarse hairs of Bodhi’s beard. 

“You need a shave” 

Bodhi shrugged “There’s never anytime, and you’re one to talk.”

Cassian laughed “Good point, how about we both shave.” 

“Deal” 

They spent as much time as they can with each other before they have to part again. Both of them are lying down naked covered head to toe in blankets. Cassian holds Bodhi close to him as if he’s afraid he’ll slip away and leave him behind. 

“I have to go, they’ll be expecting that shipment any day now.”

Cassian sighed “I know, come back safe okay.”

He kisses the top of Bodhi’s head before throwing on his clothes and exiting the shuttle. He watches as the ship takes off and heads off into the sky. He watches until it fades away into nothing. 

From then on Cassian throws himself into his work, he sits and listens to the other rebel leaders. Mostly talk concerning troops and fleet movements. He finds his mind wandering from time to time, he’s usually a bit more focused but thoughts of Bodhi creep in. This had never been a problem before but now it was an issue. When the meeting is adjourned, Cassian is given his assignment with K-2SO in tow. 

“What is it now Cassian?”

Cassian pauses in the middle of his flight check to turn to K2, 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re distracted, what’s got your mind in a daze? Could it be the pilot.”

Cassian flushed but said nothing, he concentrated on getting the ship to take off. Inputting the coordinates, Cassian signaled for K2 to make the jump. For at least a short while, Cassian could relax, not for too long though. He checked to make sure everything was running smoothly before leaning back in his chair. After several minutes, he did a rundown of the system and saw that he would be arriving soon. 

It was a simple information gathering mission. Cassian had to meet his contact soon, they had agreed on a time and place. When Cassian arrived, he saw no sign of the his contact, K2 had remained on the ship, just in case something went awry. Cassian spotted his contact and exchanged information. Just as he was headed back to the ship, a blaster bolt grazed his shoulder. 

He ducked behind a structure as more blaster fire rang out, his contact had already took off in the other direction. 

Sighing, Cassian picked up his com-link. 

“K2, I need a little extraction”

“Too much for you to handle.”

“Not now K, I need help.”

“Of course.”

He stowed his comlink in his jacket pocket before peaking out just in time to see the stranger who shot at him. He fired back, getting the stranger directly in his chest. He checked the surrounding area, trying to see if there were anymore traps awaiting him. Without warning, more hostiles appeared wielding blasters. 

Cassian raced in the other direction, and bobbed and weaved through the nearby crowd as blaster shots rang out from behind him. He made several turns and then ducked down an alleyway. He stopped to catch his breath before he kept going. 

One of them spotted him as he was heading towards the ship. A blaster bolt whizzed past and barely missed his ear. He could feel the heat of it as it passed.

He fired back a few shots before ducking behind a nearby crate. He retrieved his com-link and K2 answered.

“Are you ready K?” 

“As I’ll ever be, Cassian”

The ships guns rang out and fired on the group of thug behind him. They cried out as they were fired upon. After a few moments, they were all dead, smoldering piles was all that was left of them. 

“Thanks, K”

“Don’t mention it Cassian.”

Cassian boarded the ship, eager to get off world and return to Yavin. It had almost seemed eons ago since he had last seen Bodhi, even though it had been only a few hours tops.

They made it back to base, Cassian to his surprise found Bodhi waiting for him. K2 went off to oversee ship repairs. Leaving Cassian alone with Bodhi. Cassian returned Bodhi’s kisses with an equal fervor. 

“I still have meet with the leaders, and report.”

Bodhi smiled “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
